objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BrackenfurBFB/Stop Using "Firey Underwear"
Firey Underwear has been a really popular meme in the BFB community over the course of the past year or so. Created by Cloudy Eggs, he's appeared on Fernozzle (Michael Huang's channel), Become Woody (a Roblox game very popular with the BFB community), has a song named after him in the BFB OST, and has even made an appearance on the very popular Meme Awards by Cowbelly. Up until recently, I thought it was a funny meme. Until I discovered Cloudy's true side. It started off with me receiving a community post from him, saying he regretted what he did and he advised his fans (including me, at the time) to unsubscribe to avoid doxxing. In case you didn't know, a guy named ItzChris made an ED article on Cloudy, which made him very angry. From what I could tell, after that, he began whining about ED and ItzChris (who, by the way, is 12/13, so he should NOT be on ED), to the point where him complaining about them was the bulk of his community tab. I unsubscribed after that. In the comments, however, I noticed Chris's channel, so I decided to click on it and search through his content. It came to my attention that he also had a community tab, so I checked it out and found a picture of wet underwear with the caption "cloudyeggs dummy", along with a different community post from earlier that stated that Cloudy wet the bed, despite being 16. I was doubtful of this, until I discovered pictures floating around online of his wet underwear, and there was also a picture of his DIRTY underwear. I advise you try to stay away from those pictures, because they are disgusting. I was still kind of doubtful about this, though. After all, what if Chris just made those pictures by himself to troll Cloudy? So, I went to sleep that night. This morning, I decided to go on Cloudy's DeviantArt page, Bluebobweirdopants. And what I saw was very disturbing. WARNING: Do NOT read past this point if you are disturbed by fetishes. You have been warned. Firstly, I noticed 2 pictures of Cloudy's Hamtaro self-insert and some Hamtaro OC he made up in diapers. I later learned that the first one was actually Cloudy's channel icon. However, that is nothing compared to what I saw next... A series of deviations called "Cloudy's Humiliation". Basically, the plot is that Cloudy was forced into a diaper and a pacifier by a bully, and he needs to find a key to get out of the diaper and pacifier. It's not too bad with the first one, but the next two are FREAKING HORRIFYING. This is your final warning. If you are disturbed by fetishes or anything similar to them, TURN. BACK. NOW. You have been warned. HE HAD A PICTURE OF HIMSELF GETTING SPANKED BY ANOTHER HAMTARO OC HE MADE WITH A FLY SWATTER WHILE HE CRIES, AND ANOTHER PICTURE OF HIMSELF PEEING HIS PANTS! This was very disturbing to me when I first saw it. After I pieced it all together, I realized that Cloudy has a DIAPER FETISH. He's also 16 IRL, and he claims his Hamtaro self-insert is actually him, so that means his self-insert is also 16, which means HE IS DRAWING FETISH ART OF A MINOR. Needless to say, I won't be revisiting Cloudy's Humiliation any time soon. After that, I made a realization...Firey Underwear wasn't just a joke, he was a fetish! I was very disgusted by this, and honestly, I couldn't believe that Firey Underwear was a fetishized version of Firey, after believing he was just a silly harmless joke for over a YEAR. For any members of the BFB or Object Show community, I advise you to STOP USING FIREY UNDERWEAR. He is not a joke, but some sick, twisted way for Cloudy to satisfy his fetish. I used to think he was a joke, too, until I realized the context behind said joke. TL;DR - Cloudy Eggs, the creator of Firey Underwear, has a diaper fetish. Category:Blog posts